The Feral Side
by IceTalonTheOne
Summary: Every living thing has a feral side. For animals it is the Dominant Side, for humans it is the hidden side, For Feral Mutants it is their other side, always there and always ready to attack.For me it is the thing that keeps me sane. Logan/Oc. M for a reason.


Every living thing has a feral side. For animals it is the Dominant Side, for humans it is the hidden side, For Feral Mutants it is their other side, always there and always ready to attack.

For me it is the thing that keeps me sane.

I don't have a name. I am 29 years old; I have long black hair and grey eyes. At the age of 14 my parents died in an 'accident', I was then bounced around to different families who either were too drunk to care or they pitied me and wanted to help, but that was when they didn't see me.

Once they did they hated me and tried to get rid of me as soon as they could. Why you ask? Well my eyes are not just grey they change colour according to my emotions, always with the cat like pupil and no shine. It was strange to say the least.

As a mutant I would understand what it feels like to be abused and hated, all mutants do. You see in this world Mutants are shunned as things that sold their soul to the devil, I don't really get it. We are still human just as Christens are still human, and how Transgenders are still human. Humanity is sick like that. They hate all things that are not 'normal' they kick them out and hate them for no apparent reason.

Should I continue? I think not, all those humans reading this should get the point by now. We mutants are Normal. We didn't _ask_ for this to happen to us. What would you do if you found out you were what you hated most? Would you continue to hate them? Most likely not. How would YOU feel if you were kicked out of your household just because you were _Different_?

Actually never mind, if you guys are all young and haven't gone through puberty, you won't know if you would become a mutant until it was too late. So learn to accept that though we are different, we are still the same person.

You are probably yelling at me telling me all the reasons why mutants are evil and stuff. Most of them are Bullshit! Here is a few annoying ones

'They Kill people!'

Well so do you

'They are not normal'

What is normal huh?

'At any moment they could start massacring people!'

How many Humans have your race killed?

'THEY SHOULD ALL DIE?'

What did we do?

'They wreak Havoc!'

Has a human every done that? YES!

It is all shit, because if one or two of our race are bad doesn't mean we all are. That's basically Being Racist Idiots!

Anyways I'm ranting again, what should I tell you? Why I said my feral side was the only thing keeping me sane? Well that's a long story but you are reading this so you must expect it to be long.

Well I should start at the beginning

* * *

I let out a small groan as I heard shouting from upstairs. Lily and Gordon were fighting again. I heard bangs and crashes as vases broke and furniture were upturned. I was going to have to clean it up later. It may be my 17th birthday but it was just like every other day for me, so instead of staying in bed wallowing in self-pity I decided I might as well go for a secret walk in the woods.

So soon I crept past my furious 'parents' and was now in the woods behind the house. I have always loved the woods; I guess it was in my feral instinct.

My eyes flashed a lilac blue signalling I was excited as I glanced around before taking off down the familiar track towards my hide out. I knew it was childish but considering what I went through in my life it makes sense to have a place to hide.

I soon found the familiar oak tree and I grinned before jumping up digging my claws into the bark before climbing up the tree like a panther.

I was soon high up in its branches and I stared out across the woods. I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath, soon I blanked my mind and all I could do was sense my surroundings.

The sweet forest smells were overpowering and a faint scent of Fumes underlined it causing me to frown in disgust. I could hear the Chattering of birds and the paw steps of feral cats as they crept up on their prey.

Squirrels ran through the branches overhead and I could hear a Fox barking at its mate in the distance. A small smile crept onto my lips and I forced back the purr which was threatening to engulf me. I liked the world; I would like it better if there were more woods and less cities and towns.

My eyes fluttered open and I reviewed what I sensed, and if anything was different. No, But I did notice the Birds chirping was fading as if they were flying away.

And that smell of fumes from a motorbike. I guess some people are riding through the forest, seeing as there was no road nearby, and this was a protected area so they should be arrested!

Then there was the faint gunshots which caused my blood to boil and my eyes to flash red. I jumped down from my perch and set off at a steady trot towards the sounds.

Soon I found a group of 4 crouching down behind a bush one of them had there shotgun pointed at something. I followed his gaze and swallowed a snarl as I found a small baby fox wailing for its mother.

I crept behind them and tapped the back ones shoulders causing him each other. Minus the one with the gun who was looking furious that he lost his screech in surprise and them all to spin around ready to defend themselves if it was a ranger. But as they caught sight of me they relaxed and grinned at

"What are you doing here girly? Don't you know the woods are a dangerous place" I glared at them angrily and the red in my gaze darkened "Get out" I growled and the lead one with the gun smirked.

"What do you have to make us Girly? Your pretty nails?" My hand twitched and I felt my feral side roaring to be released. I just smirked back dangerously.

"You dare hunt These Creatures in the forest, you do know this is a protected area, oh and also, No motorbikes of the track please" The one with the gun poked me with it and smirked.

"We can do what we want, and no child can stop us" his voice was laced with amusement which caused my hand to twitched. "And no _Mutant_ either" He smirked at my shocked expression, "Your just a filthy mutant, Hey John?" He looked back at the one with an eye patch (I mean REALLY?!)

"Do you think any Humans would hear if I shot her?" 'John' smirked and held up his hands in thumbs up and my stomach rolled with shock. "You may not know this Girly" The man Pointed the gun at me and I took a step back, "But we've already killed at least 7 mutants such as yourself" His grin widened as my pupils shrunk and my gaze darkened with anger.

"And you may not know this Man" I let my claws slid out of my fingertips as they watched in confusion, "In the mutant society, there is 5 levels of mutants" I took a step forward and to my Feral's delight they took a step back in fear.

"You killed six Level 1's and one level 3" I took another step forward and sniffed the air in delight "I am a level 3" They relaxed and sneered at each other, but I wasn't finished,

"But when I let my feral side loose I am a level 5" I smirked at their stunned expressions.

"And do you know how I let my feral side loose?" They shook their heads fearfully in reply and my grin widened showing off my sharp canines. "I let myself get angry" I stalked forward and I felt the familiar pull in my head as I felt my black cat ears prick out amongst my dark hair. And my tail lashed around. "And right now I am on the verge of letting the tiger loose"

Suddenly one of the other men started laughing and the others joined in causing me to frown. "You're just some oversized kitty! What are you going to do to us? Scratch us?!" The man called john croaked out in between laughter and I grinned. "Oh maybe….Or I could tear off you limbs" They didn't stop laughing and I felt my anger rising.

"Anyway why don't you go chase a ball of yarn while we do our own thing!" I closed my eyes and my voice came out as cold as winter "I'd rather you shoot me then letting you kill innocent creatures" I opened one eye and they stopped laughing and the man held up a gun, "Well, I guess you get you're your wish, you little bitch"

Then time slowed down.

I could see the bullet heading towards me and I held up my hand in front of my face, feeling the pain as it entered the skin on the back of my hand. As soon as I felt the pain I spun my hand around and then timed it perfectly causing the bullet to go through my hand and strait up hitting a branch above me.

Time sped up and I noticed they didn't realize they missed as they smirked at each other, I cleared my throat and there gazes snapped towards me in shock.

"Ouch" I said coldly and held up my hand which hand a perfect hole in it now coated with blood, but that soon changed as before their very eyes it pieced itself back together and healed perfectly. There shock was clear in the air and I felt a small smile creep onto my face.

"You've heard of gravity right?" Suddenly their shock changed to confusion before horror as a branch fell in between me and the men, in which was a bullet lodged inside.

They exchanged shock glances before racing away screaming. I sighed in annoyance and ruffled my hair, "freaking pussys" I muttered as I walked past the bush to where the small fox cub was hiding in a small burrow. It whimpered as my shadow fell over it but when he caught scent of me he leapt up and jumped into my arms. I let out a purr and rubbed my cheek against his own instinctively,

"Sorry about being late Pup" I whispered and the cub let out a whine and I grinned before sitting down, letting the pup curl up in my lap. I rested my back against a tree and stared up at the darkening sky.

* * *

Hope you like this XD Read and review, i love to hear how i am doing!


End file.
